


Who Pulls the Strings?

by Marika_Haliwell



Series: Azzura Amell's Life [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marika_Haliwell/pseuds/Marika_Haliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Circle of Ferelden was one of the best and calmest in South Thedas. But why was that? Who made sure to keep things in order, and why? How Irving took Amell as his apprentice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Pulls the Strings?

The Circle of Magi located on the Lake Calenhad in Ferelden was one of the few that never gave a bad reputation to mages and Templars alike. Of course it wasn’t always like that, at least not after Irving became the First Enchanter of Kinloch Hold.  
Irving was appointed in that position at an early age and not without whispered voices and quelled rumors about his affair with another mage, his friend since childhood. The rumors never had any confirmation no matter how hard many people tried to get to the head of that unpleasant rumor.  
After his friend Wynne got pregnant, almost everyone in the Circle believed that he was the father, even if nor he or Wynne acknowledged openly. The entire affair was swept under the rug slowly, ending with Wynne’s babe being taken from her and the young Irving having a sentence of one year locked in a cell without any other contact than the Templars guarding him. That sentence was made after many heated arguments between the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander of the Tower, who in change proposed the Rite of Tranquility.

  
After Irving escaped the brand and executed his punishment, he returned to his studies and worked hard to become the best Enchanter the tower could have.  
Wynne recovered slowly from her depression of losing her child and her best friend and supposed father of the little boy she gave birth.  
Many years passed since then; now he was the First enchanter and Wynne became an Archmage and the best spirit healer in Ferelden. And now they had to tend to the flock like they always dreamed when they were young.

  
The Knight- Commander Greagoir was named in secret “Irving’s nemesis” and they knew it. The two men fought always over petty reasons and the people thought that they were doing so only for the pleasure of pissing each other off. Wynne was the voice of reason between those two and she did it so with her motherly attitude that both men hated so much.  
In the small room, the First Enchanter aligned four glasses on a tray and took a bottle of wine from the secret drawer hidden behind the statue of Andraste. He closed the compartment and winked at the unmoving Lady.  
“I bet that you never thought that we will have to hide our drinks; or that we will end up locked in a fortress.”  
The door opened slowly and Wynne popped her head inside carrying a tray filled with cookies and other delicious foods.

  
“I am the first to arrive?”  
“Greagoir and Hadley should be up in a few.” He gave Wynne a closer look and rose his brows. “Is that blue pigment I see on your face?”  
“Don’t dare to mock me. This … makeup is the aftermath of one of apprentice Amell’s experiments. We had an argument again about why she should try harder to learn Spirit Healing. Amell decided to mix deep mushroom powder with felandaris root to see what it will happen. She’s cleaning the infirmary … with a hairbrush. That should keep her busy at least until tonight.”  
Iriving let a throaty laugh escape. “That girl never ceases to amaze me. She’s curious, I give her that.”  
A knock on the door interrupted the two friends and soon after, the Knight-Commander Greagoir made his presence known. The old Templar was out of his usual uniform and wore only a think wool coat and breeches. He too looked inquisitive at Wynne’s bluish color.  
She spared him the words. “Amell, experiment went wrong.”

  
The Templar smiled and said nothing. The door opened again and the Knight- Captain entered bringing a stack of papers and a basket filled with fruits.  
“I hope I’m not late. I had to sneak over the Revered Mother. That woman can’t shut up even when she sleeps apparently. I suggested Lucas to have a sudden crisis of faith and seek council with her.”  
Greagoir laughed at the news. “Poor boy, I think he’s asking what he did to you to punish him so. How was the trip to Denerim? I heard that you found a new recruit to replace the unfortunate transfer of that brat, what was his name?”  
“ Aris. I hope he likes the guard in Aeonar. Plenty of abominations to take care off.”

  
Everyone took a seat and made themselves comfortable, Hadley picked up an apple with one hand and a sheet of paper with another which handed to Greagoir.  
“This is the report for the new recruit. Plus references from the Denerim and Honleath’s Chantries.”  
Greagoir began to read aloud for the others to hear. “Cullen Rutherford, seventeen years old, graduated with maximum of points; entered in training at age of thirteen. Our normal fresh from the Chantry recruit. Tell me about the unofficial report, Hadley.”  
“The boy is good with a weapon, proper and honest. Maybe too much, but he’s an idealist. Same thinking like all of those I recruit personally.”  
Greagoir nodded in understanding. The Knight-Captain took care in recruiting his charges by assessing their personality as much their preparation and training. He was recruited by Greagoir in the same manner, not knowing until he became Knight- Captain what really meant to be posted in Kinloch Hold.  
Hearing the boy – Cullen – speaking of the sacred duty of protecting mages and his outrage at the rumors of the abuses from the Templars in other Circles, Hadley was happy to take the newly appointed Templar with him. They needed fresh blood and the best they could find. Slowly, they will train his mind for the future.  
“He is faithful and a good Andrastian; I will keep an eye on him to see how much, we don’t want fanatics like Aris. I sent him to the dormitories to clean up and take a nap. Tomorrow morning we send him to the lion’s den.” – Hadley’s grin reached his ears.  
“Please, don’t shove the boy between those from Amell’s entourage. Let him test the waters first.” – Wynne’s warm voice was filled with pity.  
“Unfortunately he will have no other choice. I assigned him to stay with Lucas and Bryant.”  
Greagoir groaned putting both hands on his eyes. “Poor lamb. I wish him luck.”

  
Irving filled the glasses with the rich red wine and shrugged when Greagoir rose his brows and asked. “This is good stuff. The Mage’s Collective representative is lurking around The Spoiled Princess again?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“It has to be. I saw several girls giggling and passing some books between them. I don’t think Wynne’s books stir so many smiles. Anyhow, let’s get to the serious points of our meeting first. So I can take my mind off. Irving, we really have to discuss your succession, my friend. Don’t get me wrong; you still have plenty of life left, but you know how much takes to train an apprentice.”  
Wynne approved and continued. “Uldred is already making his move by taking not one but two apprentices and some of the older mages think of him as your successor. I don’t need to remind you that he is one of those who doesn’t have our approval. I don’t care what you think about him, the man gives me creeps. He is a snake, Irving.”  
“I know.” – Irving winked at her – “I already choose my apprentice; I was waiting for us to get together.”  
“So who is it? Neria? Lenora? Mattias? Siral?”

  
“They are good but no. I will spare your headaches from teaching unruly apprentices. I want Amell as my apprentice.”  
Greagoir huffed and Hadley chocked with his apple. Wynne stared incredulously at the First Enchanter. “You got to be kidding.”  
“Wynne, we both know that the girl lacks the skill for healing and she is awful with glyphs and hexes. Amell has the potential to be an offensive mage. I want to test her abilities with the elemental tree.”  
“Oh, Maker! She will blow up the Tower.” – Greagoir sighed in defeat.  
“It’s not productive to keep her from developing her skills, and I’m sorry Wynne- I know you are the best healer – the girl is not made to be like you.”  
Hadley was the first to give his consent. “She will do. The girl is popular between both parties and she has a good heart. I haven’t seen anyone spending so much time with the Tranquils and talking to them without annoyance. She helps even that Jowan guy with his magic and she looks out for her friends. In the end it is her we have to congratulate for getting rid of Aris. If it wasn’t for her to convince Celine to come to us, he would still abuse the poor girl.”  
Greagoir accepted his second in command words and Irving leaned on his sofa with a relieved sigh.  
“Good. I will talk to her tomorrow morning. What else do we have?”  
Hadley’s smile became predatory. “Anders is plotting his escape. Again.”  
Wynne took a small pouch from her robe and put a silver in a tiny bowl on the table. The men followed her example.  
“How much advantage do we give him?”

  
“I say three days. Should be enough to arrive to Honleath.” – And Hadley put his silver in the pot.  
“Highever.” – said Irving.  
“Gwaren.” – Wynne smiled knowingly.  
“Gwaren? He won’t make it that far. Wynne , you want to lose your money?”  
“Maybe. Greagoir?”  
“I give him the entrance to the Brecilian Forest. My Templars don’t sleep on the job.”  
“So, how he will make his exit?”  
“I think he wants to climb down from that not so secret window in the kitchen. He stashed several dozen of bedsheets in the cellar.”  
“I thought we hid that window long time ago, Irving?”  
“Nothing rests hidden for long. “ – The old man smiled knowingly.

  
“There is also the fact that the Bann Wulff asked for a healer to be sent in his town. There are several injured soldiers that need curing.”  
“I will send Neria and Celine.”  
“I will have Ser Alexander and Marissa accompany them; if that is all right with you?”  
“Wonderful. But why not Bryant?” – asked Irving.  
“Bryant is to guard the Chantry this week. Lot of stuff happening; Amell is praying apparently.” – said Wynne pretending to clear up the table.  
“I don’t want to know. That girl is … forget I said something.”  
Hadley barked out a laugh at his Commander’s distress. “Don’t worry my friend. Our mages and Templars are the happiest people in Ferelden. Let them be.”

  
After everyone left to their respective rooms, Irving finally could retake his train of thought.  
They did what they could to ease the confinement for both mages and Templars. The apprentices were like all apprentices before them; restless, young and minds filled with mischief. They had to take care that things never went wrong and the history won’t repeat. They had Wynne to take care of that part of the problem with her girls.  
His smiled faltered a little; she never forgot her babe but maybe something good from that unfortunate event was salvaged. Once he saved their lives keeping a secret, now he had Greagoir in debt with him for their entire life.

  
Mages and Templars were never meant to be together and still, every day along the years they broke that rule. Greagoir and Wynne made a mistake but he was there for his both friends to help with damage control and everything went more than perfect.  
Now it was up to him and the Knight- Commander to raise the next generation who will continue their work; making the Circle of Ferelden the best and the calmest one.  
Irving shivered. The best it could be, but the calmest? With Amell as the First – Enchanter? Maker help him and everyone involved. He just hoped that the girl will calm down with the years.


End file.
